You Ain't Never had a Friend like ME!
by Vampiric Dragonrider
Summary: Chazz hits his head too hard and starts singing. OH GOD! SAVE US!


**Summary: **_Chazz hits his head too hard, and starts singing! OH DEAR GOD!! SAVE US!!_

_Made late at night, inspired by an AMV with an Aladdin song in it, so be nice! Because if you flame me… Well, I'd have to ferociously hunt you down, stalk you for a bit, then leap out of nowhere and pummel you._

**WARNING!! Chazz BASHING!! (I think…)**

* * *

The GX crew were following their author – uh, I mean, "gym teacher's" directions, and were playing basketball. Jaden, Syrus, Hasselberry, and some random guy who doesn't get a name were playing four other guys who get no names, while Chazz, Taiyou Torimaki, Raizou Mototani, and another guy with no name were facing off against the team of no names. Part of this reason is that the ALMIGHTY AUTHOR is too lazy to think up names for them on the spot. Alexis, and her two friends, Mindy and Jasmine, were playing Missy and two no-name-girls on the court on the other side of Chazz's.

"Hiya!" Jaden shouted, whacking the ball from No Name 2 (No Name 1 is on their team). However the ball goes astray, and… Bounces off of the rim of the basket.

"Aww, be careful, Jay!" Syrus warned. No Name 3 took the ball and passed it in. No Name 4 reached for it, but it was intercepted by Hasselberry. Hasselberry took a death defying leap and dunked the ball, and somehow missed the dunk. He ended up hanging on the rim shouting for help, before the rim broke and he thumped to the floor. The game ended in a tie due to default.

So that leaves us with Alexis's game. Jasmine grabbed the ball and attempted to dribble, but misdribbled and lost the ball to Girl 2. Girl 2 passed it to Girl 3, who passed to Girl 4, who scored. Girl 1 tossed the ball in and Alexis caught it. Alexis passed it to Mindy, who tried to shoot from the three-pointer line, but it bounced off the backboard and was sent spiralling in the other direction.

"Chazz! Look out!" Alexis cried. Chazz, startled, looked up, and was hit in the head by a basketball going 54 mph. Chazz fell backwards and was knocked unconscious. All games were paused as the… nurse… checked him, and then had Hasselberry carry him to the infirmary, where all her equipment was.

* * *

Chazz stirred, and opened his eyes. For a minute, his vision was blurred, but after it cleared, he saw "Nurse" Fontaine, Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, and Hasselberry hovering over him. He blinked. He counted the people, for some reason, and got 8.

"Chazz, how do you feel?" "Nurse" Fontaine asked anxiously. Chazz grinned.

"You ain't never had a friend like me!" He shouted.

"Huh?" Jaden and co. shouted in unison. Chazz stuck out his tongue like a little child.

"And now you're stuck with me forever! Hahaha…"

"Ms. Fontaine?" Alexis hinted.

"I can't do anything about this, we just have to wait it out," she replied. Syrus's face fell.

"Oh great…" Everyone moved back as Chazz, wobbly at first, stood up on the bed and started singing.

"_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves!_

_Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales!_

_But master, you in luck, 'cause up your sleeves,_

_You got a brand of magic never fails!"_

"Umm… Chazz?" Hasselberry started tentatively.

"Is he singing…?" Jaden wondered. "Nurse" Fontaine nodded.

"Just wait it out… Just wait it out," Alexis muttered, rubbing her temples.

"_You got some power in your corner now,_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp._

_You got some punch, PIZAZZ, yahoo and how?_

_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp!"_ Chazz sang merrily.

"CHAZZ? ANYONE IN THERE?" Jaden yelled. Chazz just glared at him.

"_And I'll say…_"

Just then, by some magical plot hole, Sartorious appeared in the room.

"What is all this ruckus!" he complained. "I can't read my tarot cards and plan my world domination with all of it!" "Nurse" Fontaine quickly told him what was happening while Chazz continued to sing.

"_Mister Aladdin, sir,_

_What will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take order,_

_Jot it down,_

_You ain't never had a friend like me! _

_No no no!" _

Alexis clamped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. Atticus, obtaining the magical transportation powers of Nightshroud while still not becoming him, appeared by his sister's side by flash of blue light.

"Sissy, what's wrong!" he frantically asked, oblivious to Chazz's screeching. Alexis pointed toward the black clad teen. "Oh… I'll be right back!" he proclaimed and disappeared again, giving everyone a headache with the flashing lights.

"_Life is your restaurant,_

_And I'm your maitre d'!_

_C'mon, whisper what it is you want,_

_You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

Atticus this time appeared in the hallway, missing the room by inches. He snuck in, and crept up behind Chazz.

_Wham!_

And hit him with a frying pan. Chazz collapsed back onto his bed, and the room cheered.

**Epilogue**

Chazz later woke up remembering everything and being totally embarrassed by his actions. He locked himself in his room for a week and a half exactly, trying to wait the wave out. He emerged, and was bamboozled by flashing lights and a group of people that had waited there for a week and a half exactly.

Atticus had been rewarded a "Shut Someone Up" Oscar a few days later. His frying pan, for which Ms. Dorothy is frantically searching for as we speak, was hung in the National Museum of Amazing Artifacts and was admired by children and elders alike. His Oscar stands proudly in the Rhodes's living room as "The Only Trophy Won By Atticus" and obviously out-shines Alexis's numerous trophies.

"Nurse" Fontaine was actually an undercover CIA agent named Katica Aoi. She was sent to DA to stop any bad things from happening, but ended up filling the nurse position that they couldn't seem to fill. Good thing her fake PhD was approved, or else she wouldn't have stopped Sartorious's insane world domination plan in time.

__

**FIN**

**There ya have it, folks! My strange one shot! I repeat, NO FLAMES!! I WILL SPAM YOU IF YOU FLAM!! Oh, and I own nothing. **


End file.
